walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Reg Monroe (TV Series)
Reg Monroe is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, alongside his wife, Deanna, and their two sons, Spencer and Aiden. Reg is cultured, wise, gentle and well educated. He's also reasonable and very respectful to people around him. Pre-Apocalypse Ohio, United States Nothing is known about Reg's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he lived in Ohio, had two sons Aiden and Spencer, is married to Deanna Monroe, and was a professor of architecture. Post-Apocalypse Reg and his family tried to return to Ohio as the outbreak started, but was directed to Alexandria by the U.S. Army. After the Army failed to show up, Reg and his sons started to build a wall around the community using materials from a nearby shopping mall under construction. When other people joined the community, they had enough manpower to finish the construction of the walls. Season 5 "Forget" Deanna introduces Rick Grimes to her husband at the party, where he offers him a drink. Rick hesitates at first, but ultimately accepts Reg's offer. Later, he can be seen talking to Erin as newcomer Sasha Williams is overwhelmed by the atmosphere of the party. "Spend" Reg is called by newcomer Noah to meet him in the early morning, before a supply run. He agrees and meets with the boy, bringing him breakfast. During the meeting, Reg is surprised to learn that Noah wants him to teach him about architecture, and that he fears the walls can be knocked in or worse. When Noah says he wants to help the community grow by constructing buildings, Reg agrees in teaching him and passes his notebook to Noah, telling him to write down everything that happens, explaining that he does the same. Reg is later seen with his wife Deanna, watching as their son Aiden goes on a run with his scout team and Eugene Porter. "Try" Reg is seen with Spencer and Deanna as they listen to one of Aiden's track CDs, depressed over Aiden's death. After a few minutes of the CD playing, Reg requests the music be turned off, unable to listen to anymore. Reg is later seen yelling for Deanna when Pete Anderson and Rick's fight escalates to them fighting in the middle of the town square. Reg watches as Rick yells at the townspeople, and waves his gun around, for a brief moment aiming at him. "Conquer" Reg is seen alongside Maggie Rhee and Deanna while Maggie is trying to convince Deanna that Rick does not mean any harm to the community. Reg attempts to assure Deanna that Maggie is telling the truth and, later after the conversation, tells Maggie that he will do anything that he can to help Maggie convince Deanna that the community needs Rick to survive. Reg appears alongside the rest of the community during the town meeting, joining in on discussing the topic of what Rick the day before. He remains silent as Deanna's and Rick's groups debate on a solution. Soon after Rick trudges in the midst of the meeting with a walker's corpse and informs everyone of the unlocked gates, a drunken Pete appears, brandishing Michonne's katana. Reg rushes towards him, trying to prevent another confrontation, only to be slashed through the throat as Pete shoves him away. Deanna appears to be shocked, and cradles his body whilst screaming his name. Reg dies in her arms as he chokes to death from his own blood. She then gives Rick the order to execute Pete. Season 6 "First Time Again" Although covered up, Reg's corpse is seen in the beginning of the episode being brought to the graveyard by Abraham Ford. Abraham takes out a bottle of alcohol, takes a sip himself, and then pours a little onto Reg's tarp-covered body in his memory. He is later seen being buried in the Alexandria graveyard by Fr. Gabriel Stokes and Tobin. Death ;Killed By *Himself (Caused) *Pete Anderson (Accidental, Alive) As Reg attempts to calm Pete down, he gets his throat slashed with Michonne's katana and dies from blood loss. *Abraham Ford (Before Reanimation, Off-Screen) Later, Reg is put down by Abraham to prevent reanimation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Reg has killed: *Himself (Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Noah Reg encouraged Noah's interest to become an architect and help construct/reinforce the Alexandria wall. Reg gifted Noah his journal so the latter could document his experiences from that day forward. However, both of them were killed under separate circumstances shortly thereafter. Aiden Monroe Though there is relatively little on-screen interaction between Reg and his son, Reg is shown to be devastated by Aiden's death, showing that Reg cared for Aiden deeply. Spencer Monroe There is little screen-time devoted to Reg's interactions with his other son Spencer. But it can be surmised from Reg's relationships with the rest of his family that the two had a stable, functional relationship. Deanna Monroe Reg had a good relationship with his wife. He respected her leadership but also raised doubts about her decisions when he felt it was necessary. His death prompted Deanna to shed her pacifist ideals and order Rick to kill Reg's murderer, Pete Anderson. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Forget" *"Spend" *"Try" *"Conquer" Season 6 *"First Time Again (Flashback, Corpse) Trivia *Reg is the first member of Alexandria to be directly killed by a living person. *It has been confirmed on Twitter by Steve Coulter that Abraham was the one to put Reg down before he could turn. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Deceased Category:Season 6 Characters